I Like The Way It Hurts
by alienofextraordinaryability
Summary: Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems. Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano. All I know is I love you too much to walk away though.


**A/N: **I've actually been working on this for a few days now. I didn't want to overdo it, but I didn't want it to be the William and Terri we know. I put a more...sadistic spin on their relationship. I got this idea after watching the Love The Way You Lie music video. Obviously this is completely AU, with some 'mature themes' I guess you could say. Anyways, hope you like it. I'm proud of it. Reviews are lovely! So leave me one 3

* * *

_"It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great_  
_ I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane_  
_ But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed"_

Neither were sure how they became like this…such volatile versions of their former selves. Maybe it was the ignorance, the pathetic denial, the avoidance of the simplest cracks in their relationship... How were they to know?

"What the hell are you doing?" he spat, watching her from the doorway of their bedroom. The scent of Jack Daniels filled the room, overpowering the usual honey vanilla smell.

"Packing. I'm going to Kendra's." Her voice was calm; her hands steady as she folded up a final blouse, zipping the duffel bag securely. "Something I should have done a long time ago…you know, maybe the first night you came home completely obliterated." The roll of her eyes set him off and he lunged at the bed, lifting the bag with ease and hurling it at the wall.

"You're not leaving me." he snarled, closing in on her. "I didn't leave you after the baby bullshit… And there's no fucking way I'm letting you stay with her; I don't need her poisoning your mind."

"I'll do whatever I damn well please." she retorted, her voice raising a couple octaves. "In case you've forgotten, I am my own person, _William._" He laughed bitterly, taking a few threatening steps towards her. She moved backwards carefully, until her back was pressed against the wall…the soft beige wallpaper one of many painful reminders of the fairy tale marriage that had once been theirs.

"Don't even start with that independent woman crap. If you were so independent you wouldn't rely on _my_ paycheck to fuel your Pottery Barn addiction." His fingertip traced along her cheekbone for a moment before she turned away from him.

"Don't you dare touch me."

"That's not what you were saying last night." he murmured, breath hot against her ear. She bit down on her lip, hard, silently cursing herself for the heat pooling between her legs.

"You're disgusting. What the hell happened to you?" she asked, referring to a lot more than his current state of inebriation.

"I could say the same thing to you, _baby_." And they both knew he was right. "Although, you've always been my little firecracker, haven't you? Always know exactly how to break people down." Her hand lifted on instinct, connecting with his cheek in one smooth motion. He stroked his jaw lightly, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Everything I did, I did for us. I was trying to fix our marriage, while you were off playing house with that obsessive compulsive freak and those misfits in glee club." His jaw clenched, hands grasping her shoulders and shoving her against the wall.

"Don't forget, you fell in love with a glee club misfit sixteen years ago." he growled, his hips thrusting roughly. Her eyes fell shut at the sensation, inhaling sharply as his arousal pressed firmly into her thigh. "You like that, don't you?" His voice was gruff, his hand slipping beneath the waistband of her jeans.

"Will, stop it." she breathed, trying to regain her composure, her hand gripping his tightly. "I'm not doing this with you tonight. Kendra is expecting me." Both of them knew she wasn't going anywhere, she just didn't want to admit it, because he didn't deserve to hear it.

"I already told you, I'm not letting you stay with her." he replied, his muscles relaxing as his hips rocked smoothly against hers. His forehead fell against her shoulder, smirking confidently against her skin. It scared her sometimes, how used to this she was...at first it had been terrifying, but now it was some twisted game they just couldn't seem to stop playing.

"And I told you, I am my own person. As in I make my own decisions." she retorted, swallowing a moan as he sucked on her neck. "It'd be very inappropriate…for a manager to show up to work with a hickey on her neck." With a firm shove to his chest, he stumbled backwards, giving her an opportunity to gain control of the situation. "Now are we done here? Because I'd really like to leave."

"Don't talk down to me. I've put up with that shit for a year too long." Their eyes connected, neither able to pull away from the heated gaze. He caught her wrists, holding them above her head, pinning her against the wall. She writhed under his hold, forcing herself to look elsewhere.

"You're hurting me!" she shrieked, her legs kicking helplessly. Unshed tears glistened in her eyes, as she tried to break free from his tight grip. Somehow, his mouth connected with hers; his lips were moist, warm, reassuring. Terri stopped fighting, finally at ease as she kissed him back. He let her go, his hands resting on her waist, pulling her flush against him. His tongue slipped into her mouth, claiming what was rightfully his. It was rough, fueled by lust and a constant hunger for each other. They were sloppy and aggressive; a soft symphony of breathy moans, deep growls, and quiet whimpers; possessive hands and dueling tongues. They crumbled together in a heap on their bedroom floor. Tears slid down her cheeks, and he could taste the tears on his lips.

"I'm so sorry, baby." he whispered, burying his hands in her hair. "I- I didn't mean it. Just please don't leave." Her legs secured around his waist, her fingertips toying absentmindedly with the hair at the nape of his neck. Their foreheads pressed together, eyes connecting as he plead with her. "I'll change…we'll change. Be the people we used to be." He sounded so honest…his tone thick with drunken sincerity. "I love you, Ter." No matter how much bullshit he spewed at her, she always knew those three words were his absolute truth.

"I love you too, Will."


End file.
